


Heaven

by theunfabulousauthor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunfabulousauthor/pseuds/theunfabulousauthor
Summary: He stood against the wall, with one arm resting above his head and the other hand was in his pocket. The moonlight filtered in through the large window he was looking through, and I could just barely see the light twinkling in his eyes.In this moment, he looked like himself again. The greying I had begun to notice in his skin wasn't apparent and neither was his stress. He seemed like any other sixteen-year-old boy.I walked up to stand beside him, watching the glittering stars outside as the snow began to fall. His hand that had been in his pocket seemingly sprung from the pocket and I found myself lacing my fingers with his. While there was no possible way for me to have known what was to come, I wouldn't have traded the moment for anything.⊱ ━━━━༺❀༻━━━━ ⊰The story you believe to be true has erased the real story. A world where there is a Golden Quartet and where supposed rivals were actually friends.Alice Parsons was the best friend of Harry Potter, the saviour for Draco Malfoy, the glue for Hogwarts' most unexpected group of friends, and the inspiration to her younger sister, Jennsen. This is her story.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Ernie Macmillan/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. The First Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" by Tears for Fears

"Alice Aberdeen Parsons!" a thick roar sounded from the downstairs sitting area of my home, Number 7 Privet Drive.

"Coming, Father!" I shouted as I brushed my hair from my face and turned off the radio that I'd been using for music while I practiced my ballet.

Number 7 Privet Drive was a seemingly ordinary place to be. It didn't draw too much unnecessary attention, unless I was practicing my dance outside. It smelled strongly of my mother's favorite lemon-scented floor cleaner with a tinge of cinnamon as she often baked little goodies.

I skipped along the hallway before quickly running down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I landed on the landing with a small thud and watched as the front door burst open, my little brothers, David and Peter, running in with little flecks of mud flying from their dirty shorts. My little sister, Jennsen, was knelt on the ground in the sitting room while playing with our elderly golden retriever, Max.

"Alice, would you please keep the racket to a minimum? I'm trying to write my outline for my next sermon," my father chided.

"Well, where else am I supposed to practice? I have my lesson tomorrow!" I whined.

"Somewhere else. Now, go outside and play or do something quiet," he hissed and I watched as his shadow faded as he walked into his study and shut the door quickly.

I sighed as I looked down at my siblings who all had grins on their faces. I supposed it was easy for the three of them to smile constantly, it didn't seem as though our father had a vendetta against them. What about myself? Well, it seemed that at every twist and turn, my father had something that he was angry at me for. It wasn't a pleasant way to live, but I knew I had to count my blessings.

My father was the minister of the local church in Little Whinging, and many of our neighbors attended the weekly services. One such group of neighbors that regularly attended the church was the Dursleys of Number 4 Privet Drive. Dudley seemed to always be tailing me around the churchyard and school playground, always content once he'd yanked my hair and made me cry. However, I always seemed to find solace in my best friend, Harry Potter.

Harry was a sweet but small boy with the most untidy hair to be seen, and round glasses that always seemed to be broken. We were always whispered about when we walked around the schoolgrounds; the minister's daughter and the troubled boy that the Dursleys took in. I was a bit taller than him growing up and quite liked to tease him about it at every chance I got.

On this particular afternoon, I had watched as his family had pulled out of the drive with him in tow, Dudley exclaiming excitedly that he was going to the zoo. It seemed like he had the impression that my family had never been to a zoo before with the nasty sneer he sent to us as we played with Max in the front lawn.

I let out a huff as I tried to decide what to do with the remaining hours of the afternoon. I walked into the sitting room and sat with Jennsen. She smiled up at me as she continued to pet Max. Jennsen was six years old, and she constantly told me how excited she was to have reached the point where she needed two hands to count her age.

"Alice! I made you a picture," she said in a cute matter-of-fact tone.

"Really?" I asked as I began to pat Max.

"Yeah! Come on, I'll show you!" she jumped up and grabbed my hand.

She guided me back up the stairs and down to her room, the smallest bedroom at the end of the hall. She opened her door excitedly and I found myself tripping over a few toys as she guided me around. She found her way to her desk where she had old art supplies that I had given her. She proudly picked up a sheet of paper that had a crayon drawing on it. Upon further inspection, it was a drawing of the afternoon of my birthday when I had received a rather odd letter.

The letter was delivered by a pleasant looking lady who identified herself as Aurora Sinistra in person. She told my parents and myself about the existence of witches and wizards, informing me that I was a witch myself. It was a shock to everyone, of course. My mother had to suppress her interest in the presence of my father who was horrified at the discovery. A witch for a daughter? When he was the minister? It would cause a controversy if anyone were to find out.

As a result, the curious letter remained sitting on the top of my dresser next to a picture of me sitting with with my siblings.

It was taking quite a while to try and convince my father to let me attend the school. Each time we wrote a letter to say I'd be attending the school, my father found it and burned it in the fireplace. Jennsen was absolutely fascinated by the possibility of me attending a magic school and had resorted to casually begging my mother to let me go on my behalf. To her credit, Mum was a fan of the idea of my attending the school.

"I think it's brilliant that you're magical," she sighed.

"It certainly explains quite a bit," I mumbled.

There were certainly strange things about me. There were a handful of times where bizarre things had happened in my presence. There was the time that my first dance instructor was so incredibly mean to me as a nine-year-old, and suddenly a mirror shattered behind her. There was another point that my father's mug had slid across the table and completely shattered, although he dismissed it as someone having bumped it.

The strangest thing, however, was my hair and my eyes. I had long honey golden hair and striking green eyes. However, whenever I found myself incredibly angry, or incredibly happy, or incredibly sad, my hair changed colors as if it were a mood ring. My eyes would change color only in the most of extreme of cases.

A knock sounded on the front door and I heard my mother saying she would greet the individual. Jennsen and I walked downstairs to where Mum was wiping the flour off of her hands that had clung to her as she baked a pie.

"Mum!" she exclaimed.

"Nan!" Jennsen and I chorused as we raced down the remaining stairs to hug our nan tightly around the waist.

"Hello dears! Jane, darling, I can smell the pie and it smells simply delicious, but I also bought sweets while I was out," Nan grinned and Mum chuckled.

"Caramels?" she asked and Nan simply shrugged as she walked into the house.

"Nothing but the best caramels in all of Little Whinging, right, Nan?" I laughed as she placed her large handbag on a hook on the wall in the hall.

"Alice! Did you ever send that letter to that school?" she asked.

Nan had been there the afternoon Professor Sinistra had appeared on the doorstep saying I was a witch. She had been quite enthusiastic, expressing that I simply must go.

"No," I said glumly.

"Well, you'll be attending if I have any say in the matter," she frowned and glared down the hall where my father's study lay.

⊱ ━━━━༺❀༻━━━━ ⊰

"That pie was delicious," Nan said as she wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin after we had all finished our desserts.

Nan had spent a lovely afternoon with us. She had brought a present for each of us. Mum and Dad were given two boxes of large chocolates and caramels. I was given a small box of caramels and a new paint set (I had a knack for art and was always asking for new supplies). David and Peter were both given their own boxes of caramels and new sports equipment. Jennsen was given a book of fairy tales along with her own box of caramels. 

"Thank you, Mum," my mum said as she began to put her used utensils on her plate.

"Jane. Jon. We need to speak," Nan said and my siblings and I all exchanged worried glances.

"What is it?" Mum asked in a nervous tone of voice.

"You know that I've been having a rough time with the farm," Nan started out.

My nan and grandad had lived on a farm the entirety of their marriage. As a result, Mum grew up helping with the livestock and the small crops Grandad would grow each year. After Mum met and married my father, Nan and Grandad had to shoulder more responsibilities and chores as they became older. My grandad became sick when I was young and passed away shortly after Jennsen was born. We had all known that the farm was becoming rather taxing for Nan ever since.

"I'll get straight to the point. I'm selling the farm."

Mum took in a sharp breath and I knew she was disappointed. That was her home.

"Mum, are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Yes, Jane. It's time. I've needed to find more affordable living for a long time."

Father sat in his seat looking rather uncomfortable. These kinds of conversations were not exactly his cup of tea. While he showed her respect a majority of the time, my father and Nan were not exactly the best of friends.

"Then live here," my mum said suddenly.

"What?" Nan asked. "Jane, I can't let you do something like that."

My mum took a deep breath and took Nan's hand in her own. While I didn't know the full truth at that moment as an eleven-year-old, I knew that there was an air of understanding between the two of them. Father looked between them before looking over at my younger siblings and eventually setting his eyes on me.

"Perhaps it would be good for these four to have the grandmother around more often," he sighed before he looked back to Nan.

Nan's eyes instantly flew to land on me. There was a ghost of a smile on her lips as she agreed to move in to Number 7 Privet Drive. While Father's intentions may have been for her to keep me in line, she had other plans in mind.

⊱ ━━━━༺❀༻━━━━ ⊰

It took Nan two weeks to wear my father down and agree to let me attend Hogwarts. Two weeks of constant mentioning of the potential I must have had. Two weeks of her stating what great friends I could make. Two weeks of her expressing the need to further my talents. However, it was her finally saying that if I attended Hogwarts, we wouldn't run the awkward risk of someone discovering I possessed magical abilities now that we knew what they were.

I excitedly sent off my letter saying I'd attend. I hadn't the foggiest idea of who I would meet on 1 September. Would I be able to make friends easily? I was a bit of a misfit in Little Whinging, so who was to say that it would be any different at Hogwarts? What would my favourite class be? What would I be absolutely rubbish at?

I hadn't thought much about anything else for the weeks leading up to my journey to London with Nan to go to Diagon Alley. There was a feeling of elation knowing that I would be shopping for magical items and preparing myself for what was to come. That feeling of elation, however, came to a halt as I realized we were leaving for London on Harry's birthday.

Harry had been my closest companion since we were seemingly in nappies. He was the only friend I had here in Little Whinging, and I knew that I was one of his only friends as well. I felt guilty once I realized that I'd be leaving him on his own. Would I even be able to write to him? I knew that I wouldn't be able to contact him in any other form when I was at the school.

The Dursleys weren't home on Harry's birthday, and I knew he hadn't gone to Mrs. Figg's house. I frowned to myself, but I made the internal promise that I would buy a present for him while we were in London. 

Nan and I had made the drive together, excitedly chatting about my list of books and list of supplies. She eagerly told me stories of my grandad to entertain me along the drive. On our way into Diagon Alley, we followed the instructions I had been given the day Professor Sinistra had come to my home. We quickly found the wizarding bank where Nan exchanged money before taking me to first purchase my books before taking me to pick out a cat.

"We'll tell your father when we get home," she shrugged cheekily.

I instantly fell in love with a fully grown black cat that purred the instant I held my hand out to her. I smiled down at her and decided to name her Cyd.

"You know? Like the famous dancer Cyd Charisse!" I grinned.

On my way to Madam Malkin's, I saw a familiar head of raven hair and the broken round glasses. I blinked my eyes as hard as I could. There wasn't a chance that he could have possibly been there as well? However, he was standing just ahead of me as sure as Nan was beside me.

"Harry?!" I cried in disbelief.

Harry turned in my direction, recognition flooding his face. He stood beside the largest man I had ever seen, and in an instant he was rushing over to greet me.

"You're a witch?" he asked.

"You're a wizard?" I retorted.

"Brilliant! I was beginning to worry how I would tell you I was going to be going away for a while," he said sheepishly.

"I was already planning my way of smuggling you letters at the Durselys'," I grinned.

Our independent journeys to Diagon Alley quickly became a large endeavor as we went to purchase robes together at Madam Malkin's. We walked into the shop together and it was incredible. From where we stood at the front of the shop you could see the back of the shop where a boy who looked to be our age was having his fitting for his robes. A woman dressed in mauve walked up to the two of us with a smile.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she asked cheerfully as we nodded. "There's another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

I looked again at the boy standing in the back of the shop as we walked back. Harry stood on the second footstool first as I stood right beside him. The lovely witch put a long black robe over Harry's head and began her work in pinning the robe. I snuck a peek at the boy on the other footstool. He had pointed facial features and his hair was platinum blonde, gelled, and slicked tightly against his scalp. He was pale as well, as if he never played outside a day in his life.

"Hello," the boy said. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," Harry said for the both of us.

The boy began to tell us of how his father was shopping for his books and his mother for his wand. I wondered if he was finding a way to shop on his own much like Harry and I were currently doing. My interest in what he was saying was piqued when he mentioned brooms for racing.

"Have either of you got your own broom?" he asked.

"No," Harry and I said in unison.

"Do either of you play quidditch at all?" he asked incredously.

"No," I shrugged.

"Well, I'd like to play quidditch when I get to Hogwarts," he began before going on an awful tirade about the houses at the school. "I think I'd leave if I were a Puff."

Harry and I exchanged a few glances throughout the boy's monologue before he then turned to us. He looked behind us before looking between us.

"Are you two brother and sister?" he asked as he looked down his arm.

"No," I said simply.

"We're friends," Harry said in a flat tone.

"Oh," the boy said, yet his tone seemed uninterested. "Where are your parents?"

"I'm with my Nan," I said apprehensively.

"My parents are dead," Harry said sharply.

"Oh, sorry," the boy said yet his tone didn't match his words. "They were our kind weren't they?"

Harry and I shared a look before and Harry's eyebrows began to furrow in anger as he looked at the boy. 

"They were a witch and a wizard if that's what you mean," Harry seethed.

The boy didn't seem to take notice, but I stayed silent. My parents weren't a witch or a wizard. Was there something wrong with that? Was there an issue with the fact that I was a witch with non-magic parents?

"Well, I don't really think they should allow the other sort. They're not like us. Imagine having never heard of Hogwarts before your letter," the boy sneered and I knew I had gone pale.

Harry took notice of my reaction. He glared at the boy who was still not looking in our direction. I had already come to the conclusion that I was not a fan of this boy that stood in front of us. I was hurt by his words.

Soon enough, Harry was done being fitted for his robes and it was my turn. I nervously stood on the footstool that he had been on, desperate for the pale boy to not interrogate me. The boy had continued to talk about his beliefs and out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Harry was still glaring at him. Before long, the other boy was done and on his way out of the shop. 

"I suppose I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts then," he said as he walked through the shop's door.

"I don't like him," Harry said bluntly.

"I don't either," I sighed.

⊱ ━━━━༺❀༻━━━━ ⊰

My first year of Hogwarts was quite alright. Harry and I became friends with Ronald Weasley on the train ride to Hogwarts, and on the very same ride we learned that the pale boy we had met in the shop on Diagon Alley was named Draco Malfoy. Harry and Malfoy quickly became rivals.

Upon arrival, we were sorted into our houses. When I sat on the stool, it took a minute to decide where I belonged. 

"Ah, yes, you remain loyal to those you hold close and your kindness is unwavering. Yet you are daring and determined. Incredibly brave and courageous. I know just where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!"

I sat along the Gryffindor table beside Hermione Granger. I had first met her on the train ride when she stopped along our compartment asking if we had seen Neville Longbottom's toad. Harry was quick to join me at the table and eventually Ron found his way to us as well. 

I became acquainted with the other Gryffindors my age, but I mostly kept to spending time with Harry, Ron, and eventually Hermione. Hermione and I often found ourselves chatting in our dorm while we worked on homework. She often helped when I needed it, which I greatly appreciated.

Every week I sent letters back to Little Whinging. Jennsen would often send responses which I couldn't decipher. Nan or Mum would always send a translation along with sweets for myself and Harry. David and Peter frequently asked if I would be willing to jinx Dudley Dursley who wouldn't stop picking on them in the churchyard.

The first exciting moment of the year was when Harry, Hermione, and I worked on a plan to smuggle a dragon out of Hogwarts. The plan had seemingly been flawless, but Malfoy turned us in to McGonagall who gave us all detention along with Neville who had tried to warn us. 

The detention of going out in the Forbidden Forest was eventful. I was originally paired along with Harry and Hagrid before we found out that Malfoy had intentionally spooked Neville. Hagrid then separated the two which put myself and Harry with Malfoy. Malfoy began to complain about what we were tasked with doing. Harry taunted him about being scared, and thus the moment that started my own rivalry with Draco Malfoy was born.

I had discovered that my odd abilities with my hair was a small part of being a metamorphmagus. I'd begun to practice using it quite frequently and became quite talented with it. When Malfoy retorted that he wasn't scared, he turned around towards me, only to find himself standing beside him. A picture of the moment would have been quite priceless.

The second exciting moment of the year was when Harry had finally discovered what was being guarded by a certain three-headed dog. I helped Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, before he went on to face the room containing the Philosopher's Stone on his own. It was that night that I realized nothing would be quite normal, even in the wizarding world, as long as Harry was around.

⊱ ━━━━༺❀༻━━━━ ⊰

I had never expected to be in a flying car before. Yet, when Ron and I sent letters back and forth that summer before second year and Harry became confined and locked in that small bedroom in Number 4 Privet Drive, he along with his brothers Fred and George flew their dad's car out to Little Whinging to save Harry with my help.

My father was furious that I had run off in the midst of the night without telling a single soul, but Nan was able to talk him down after realizing what had actually happened that night. It was lonely when I returned to Privet Drive without Harry, but I had the reassurance knowing that he was safe and comfortable with the Weasleys until term began again.

Harry and Ron weren't on the Hogwarts Express that trip. Hermione and I entertained ourselves together as we both worried about Harry and Ron. Cyd curled up into a ball in one of the seats, lounging and purring in a content pile of fur. We later discovered where Harry and Ron had gone. While Hermione disapproved of their method of arrival, I found it rather badass. 

A small boy named Colin became quite an avid fan of Harry, and while it bothered Harry, I found Colin to be quite sweet. Things became startling when Colin was found petrified in the midst of the night. The further we reached in the year, the more tense it became between the other students and Harry.

Lockhart was a complete idiot. While it seemed like each girl that came across his path swooned at the sight of him, I was in complete agreement with Harry and Ron when it came to him. Whether my opinion was based primarily on my interactions with Lockhart or if they were based on my wanting to be different than the other girls, I'll never quite know.

It was absolute rubbish that everyone believed Harry was setting a monster on the student body. While there were things that were odd surrounding Harry, he was a good person. It took Hermione being petrified for people to believe that Harry wasn't the culprit. Ron and Harry went to Hagrid's hut one evening while I stayed in the Gryffindor common room with Fred and George. 

During second year, I drew and painted quite often to distract myself from what was going on, and if I wasn't drawing or painting, I was keeping up with dancing. On this particular evening, I was drawing in a little sketchpad that Hermione had given me for Christmas. Fred and George kept peeking at what I was drawing which happened to be practice images of Cyd.

Early in the morning, Harry and Ron woke me up as I had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace while waiting for them. They had Ginny in tow who looked quite shaken. Harry grinned at me.

"You don't need to worry about being petrified," he smirked.

"Yeah, Harry's bloody brilliant at executions," Ron smiled.

I smiled at the two of them, relieved that the terror was over and relieved to know that it was only a matter of time before we'd have Hermione back. When we did have her back, it felt like everything was right again. The end of the year became quite comforting, and the cancellation of the final exams didn't hurt either.

When Harry and I went home to Privet Drive for the summer holidays, we began to devise plans for what we could do. Most of those plans couldn't come to fruition as Harry had left Privet Drive after an unfortunate incident. The only thing I really knew as I visited Diagon Alley that third time was that something was happening. Things were changing. Third year was going to be a story all its own and the train ride to Hogwarts that third time proved that idea.

Third year was the year of dementors, illness, and Jessica Madge Partridge.


	2. Hippogriffs and Slytherins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Whip It" by Devo

Dementors. What a bloody awful mob of creatures. Cold and dead.

While it was my first exposure to the vile lot, I knew I was ready for the mass murderer to be caught so that I might never have to see them again. Harry's fainting on the train ride didn't help ease any nerves either.

Harry and I had both slumped against the table, hungry beyond belief, when Dumbledore had stepped up to his podium to speak. Sitting next to me, George put his head in his hand as he watched Dumbledore.

"Welcome back, welcome back! Another year at Hogwarts with old and new friends alike. I have a few words that I would like to say, but I'm afraid they are rather serious."

As he talked about the reason for the dementors being stationed around the school, I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. Considering that during our first year we were intensely trying to find a mystery object to protect it and during our second year the entirety of the school was fearful of the Heir of Slytherin, I'd been hoping that our third year would finally be our first normal year at Hogwarts. I'd apparently been wrong in assuming.

"This year you may notice a change in staff. I'd first like to introduce you to Professor Lupin who has consented to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. Seeing as Professor Kettleburn has decided to retire in order to spend some much needed time with his remaining limbs, in his place, Care of Magical Creatures will be taught by our own Rubeus Hagrid!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and myself all locked eyes as we grinned. This was a perfect position for Hagrid. When it came to these chosen classes, I was now extremely happy that I had chosen Care of Magical Creatures and Divination along with Harry and Ron.

"Along with our new professors this year, I have the delight of welcoming back Miss Jessica Madge Partridge as she acts as a staffed tutor and an aide to Hagrid as his duties have increased."

There was a whispering among the crowd and beside me, Fred and George shared a grin. I raised an eyebrow at them where they just leaned in to whisper: "She was a sixth year during our first year. She's bloody brilliant and still friends with Bill and Charlie."

I turned my attention to where everyone's eyes had gone. A young witch with tight, raven black curls stood along the side of the Great Hall. While looking quite smart and professional, she didn't wear grand robes. Instead she was clad in what appeared to be jeans, a blue blouse, and tall boots meant for the outdoors. She gave a smile, but kept her attention on Dumbledore himself.

"Jessica Partridge? I've read about her. She investigated the Cursed Vaults," Hermione leaned in and whispered.

"She was quite popular. Bill and Charlie said she was infamous because of her brother's search for the Vaults before she arrived and continued the search after he was expelled," George continued.

"It didn't hurt that she was friends with people like Penny Haywood," Fred smirked.

"I believe it is now time to enjoy this feast!" Dumbledore smiled from his podium before returning to his seat at the staff table.

In front of me, a golden platter filled with pieces of chicken and another platter filled with vegetables. I quickly filled up my plate before beginning my meal.

"Alice, how was your holiday?" Lee Jordan asked from a few seats down.

"Ah, it was alright. Max died and so Jennsen is devastated. David and Peter had a time of tormenting me. Oh, and, I finally changed the lavender walls in my bedroom to dark red for Gryffindor," I grinned.

Max's passing was extremely difficult. Jennsen had always been particularly attached to the dog. David, Peter, and I had grown up with Max and grieved him heavily.

As for the walls of my room, I had grown up with bright lavender walls. It was always quite a girlish room, but with my Gryffindor pride, I was determined to have a Gryffindor touch to my Surrey home.

"Jessica Partridge back at Hogwarts. It's bloody brilliant," an elder student said from across the table.

"It's wicked! Last we had been told by Bill, she was working on Magizooligy with Barnaby Lee," Fred grinned.

"Well, as 'wicked' as you might think her to be, she must still be held accountable for her behavior while she was here," Percy said with his nose in the air.

"Oy! We're having fun," Fred said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, Perc, learn to have fun for once," George grinned.

A clicking of shoes against the stone floor alerted us to someone walking our direction. Jessica Partridge herself was bouncing over to our table, looking directly at the red haired friends of mine. She stopped just a few inches away from me.

"Ah! If it isn't my favorite troublemakers," she grinned. "How are you Fred? George?"

"Quite alright!" Fred smiled.

"Still raising hell I presume," she grinned in response. "Ron! Ginny! If the two of you don't stop growing up I might just have a heart attack."

"Hi Jess," Ginny grinned.

"Percy," Jessica nodded towards Percy who only gave her a look before continuing his meal. Jessica turned her attention to those of us sitting right in front of her. "Harry Potter, a pleasure to meet you in person."

"Hello," Harry said. I knew he didn't fancy the idea of people greeting him because of his fame. However, there was something about Jessica that seemed to show a sense of understanding. I supposed it was because of her reputation that had preceded her at our age that made her less of a fanatic.

"Hermione Granger?" Jessica asked as she looked over to Hermione who nodded politely in response. "I suppose that makes you Alice Parsons, then."

When I looked at her, she was smiling. Part of me was intimidated by her while the other half admired her. From Fred and George's words, it sounded as if she were quite a lovely and fun person. I made the internal promise to take a page from Hermione's book and conduct my own research about Jessica's story.

"Hello," I greeted with a smile of my own.

"Well, you all of course know that I'm a word away. I won't take up the rest of your time. Enjoy your evening, and nice to meet you," she said before giving us a lingering look before walking away.

"Fred fancies her," Ginny whispered as we resumed our meal.

"Could you blame the man? She's brilliant," Lee smirked.

⊱ ━━━━༺❀༻━━━━ ⊰

Monday morning brought the first of our lessons. Our breakfast brought on a bickering between Ron and Hermione over Hermione's class schedule. The factor of Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, antagonizing Ron's rat didn't help either. I was just surprised that he hadn't mentioned Cyd's prior attempts to make Scabbers a play toy.

Divination had been our first class of the day, and I could honestly say that it hadn't been quite what I had expected. Professor Trelawney seemed to be an acquired taste to say the least. While the idea of Divination intrigued me greatly, I couldn't bring myself to believe her declaration of Harry's impending doom. Neither did Hermione. Harry himself seemed to find it odd, although many in the class seemed to believe in the possibility. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall reassured Harry that the possibility of him truly dying a horrible death were quite slim.

After lunch, the four of us found our way down to the paddock for Care of Magical Creatures. I was the first to notice who we'd be having these lessons with. Stood against the fencing around the paddock, Malfoy stood with Crabbe and Goyle while sneering at the rest of us. 

"Bloody hell. If I make it out alive it will be a miracle," I grumbled to Harry who nodded in agreement.

Hagrid quickly came into view, and my negative feelings towards the Slytherins faded as my joy for Hagrid bubbled through. Hagrid excitedly gathered us into the paddock where he instructed us to open our books.

"Yeah? And how exactly do you expect us to do that?" Malfoy drawled icily.

"By strokin teh spine o' course," Hagrid said.

"Of course," Malfoy snarled. 

Hagrid had noticeably picked up on the tone of voice and nervously instructed us to stay in place before striding off in between the trees. I snapped my head in Malfoy's direction as soon as I heard him let out a low laugh.

"God this place has gone to the dogs. You just wait until my father hears about this," he grinned.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry spat as he turned to face Malfoy toe-to-toe.

"Careful, Potter. There's a dementor behind you," he said as he looked behind Harry. Several Gryffindors turned in the direction he was looking only to be met with the Slytherins laughter.

I scoffed and crossed my arms at Malfoy.

"Careful, Malfoy. Your lips are turning a bit brown from the shite that comes out of them," I smirked and the Gryffindors laughed at the scowl that appeared on his face.

Hagrid returned with large creatures. Eagles in the front, horses in the back, the great beasts pawed at the earth as Hagrid brought them to a halt in the paddock.

"What are those?" someone asked.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid declared proudly. He began his lesson on the creatures in front of us. His main point seemed to be that they were proud creatures. When he asked for volunteers to approach the hippogriffs, Harry was the only one still standing towards the front. Hagrid seemed to take that as him volunteering, and before I could even blink, Harry was placed in front of one of the hippogriffs. Hagrid instructed him through the interaction, and to Hagrid's delight, Buckbeak the hippogriff bowed to Harry before letting him pet him.

I smirked at the sight, proud of my best friend, yet also happy to have something hold in front of Malfoy any time he decided to be a prat. In an instant, Hagrid was telling Harry he'd be able to ride the beast. I watched as Harry tentatively mounted the hippogriff before taking off. The Gryffindors all cheered for him, Hermione, Ron, and I being the loudest of all. Malfoy scoffed.

"As if that qualifies as something to be fawned over," he drawled.

"Someone sounds jealous," I taunted.

"As if I'd be jealous of him," I heard Malfoy mumble.

As Harry arrived back in the paddock on the back of Buckbeak, I ran up to him and enveloped him in a large hug. Harry had a large grin on his face, and his already untamed hair was sticking out even more.

"Bloody brilliant, Harry! Bloody brilliant!" I exclaimed.

Hagrid had the rest of the class separate into groups with the different hippogriffs to practice interacting with them. It was exciting to work with the hippogriff that Harry had ridden. It took a few attempts, but the hippogriff bowed to me as well. I felt a bit selfish as I smiled at the possibility of having a moment alone with an interesting beast. I had already begun to brainstorm ideas for sketches the moment I returned to the common room. 

As I stood and patted the hippogriff's beak, three Slytherins approached. I groaned at the sight of Malfoy flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Step aside, Parsons. It's time for the truly talented to have a turn," Malfoy sneered as he approached.

"Ah, so someone does have their knickers in a twist," I snickered as I did indeed step to the side.

"Knickers in a twist? You must be blind. I'm simply proving that my skills are superior to yours," he spat.

While Crabbe and Goyle had no luck in trying to be bowed to, Malfoy only had a few attempts himself before he was bowed to.

"I would say that was impressive, but Harry still was better," I smirked.

"Oh please," Malfoy said with a roll of his eyes as he patted the beak. " This is easy. Parsons, if you and Potter could do it, then it's simple. In fact, you're not dangerous are you? Are you, you great ugly brute."

In an instant, talons were coming down and Malfoy was screaming. I watched as he crumpled to the ground and screamed that he was dying; that Buckbeak the hippogriff had killed him. It took Hagrid a moment to calm Buckbeak, but he was eventually able to coax the hippogriff into being calm. When my attention fell to Malfoy, I noticed the blood painting itself across his robes. Had it been anyone apart from Malfoy, I would have embraced the slight twinge of guilt I felt. Other students stepped forward before either gasping or gulping.

"He has to be taken to the hospital wing," Hermione frowned as she looked up at Hagrid.

"Seein' as I'm teh teacher, I'll go," Hagrid said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"But it's all Parson's fault that he's hurt!" Pansy Parkinson shouted.

Hagrid looked over at me with a sympathetic look. I simply sighed and nodded.

"I made fun of him. But he's still the one that decided to taunt Buckbeak," I argued.

Malfoy groaned and writhed on the ground. I could hear as he kept mumbling that Buckbeak had killed him.

"He didn' kill yeh, now come on then," Hagrid said as he walked over and scooped Draco into his arms with ease. "Alice, come on, we'll talk about what happened."

I groaned and followed Hagrid up to the castle, all the way hearing the comments coming from behind. Parkinson spoke as if Buckbeak and I had arranged a murder plot against Draco, Dean was arguing in my defense, and when I glanced back, Harry looked as if he were ready to boil over in anger. We separated from the others quickly and as we reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey's eyes seemed as though they would pop from her head.

"What on earth happened?" she asked.

"Nasty happenin with a hippogriff," Hagrid said.

Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue disapprovingly, but she ushered us back to a bed where Hagrid placed the still moaning Malfoy. She quickly took action in mending the wound before ushering Hagrid to the side to discuss what had happened. As soon as they were out of sight, the moaning stopped. I turned quickly to see Malfoy sitting up and looking forward with a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"You're faking," I stated while narrowing my eyes at him.

"Madam Pomfrey works wonders, wouldn't you say?" He smirked at me. "I suppose my arm would be gone without her."

I simply scoffed in response. "You wouldn't have needed her help if you hadn't taunted Buckbeak."

"Taunted!? I did not taunt that big, ugly brute. I spoke to him, and in any case, I wouldn't have spoken to him if you hadn't challenged me."

I narrowed my eyes at the pale boy sitting beside me. He was ignoring his supposedly injured arm as he folded his arms tightly in my direction.

"Challenged? Ha. That would mean you stood a chance. I made fun of you. I wouldn't have made fun of you if you hadn't been jealous of Harry," I shrugged as I turned away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his arms drop as well as his jaw.

"Jealous of Potter," he scoffed. I turned back to watch him narrow his piercing eyes at me as he sat up a bit straighter than before. "I am not jealous of Potter and I resent the insinuation. Then again, you can't be that bright. After all Parsons, you're just a mudblood," he spat in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

I fumed and I could tell my hair was turning red. I balled my fists before glaring at him.

"And you, Draco Malfoy," I said as I clamped my hand around the still healing gash along his arm, "are a bloody wanker."

I squeezed tightly around the gash and Draco yelped in pain. It would have been a much more satisfying moment if it weren't for the fact that as I turned to walk out of the Hospital Wing, Pansy Parkinson stood in front of the bed with balled fists at her sides.

"How dare you stand near him. You could have gotten him killed!" she yelled as she stood firmly in place.

"Ah Parkinson! Perfect timing actually, quite brilliant. It's great to see you, so you make sure to take care of your arse of a boyfriend," I sneered as I shoved right by her.

I tried to make my way to the Hospital Wing doors, however I was stopped by the clearing of a menacing throat. I groaned internally as I turned to face Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid, and Professor Snape.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for this foolish behavior," Snape glowered in his low and slow pattern of speech. "And might I suggest, a detention for Miss Parsons?" he asked in Hagrid's direction.

"Ah, well," Hagrid begin as he seemed taken aback. If I hadn't known any better, I'd have assumed Hagrid would have preferred to not hand me a detention. "I suppose yer right, Professor. Uh, Alice, I'll have you meet me at my hut tomorrow afternoon."

I looked towards Professor Snape who was still glaring at me.

"Alright. May I go now?" I asked and I received a curt nod. I walked calmly out of the door before bursting into a full sprint towards the Great Hall for dinner. I spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron before I quickly ran towards them.

"What happened?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Malfoy is a bloody arse. He's faking," I sneered as I sat down across from Ron and took a roll from off of the golden platter in front of me. "And what's more! Snape pressured Hagrid into giving me a detention!"

"What?" Harry asked as he looked over.

"I don't know what I'll be doing, but I'll be at his hut tomorrow afternoon," I sighed as I looked down at the roll in my hands. "At least Hagrid is the one giving me a detention, then it won't be as bad, right?"

"Right," Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter! Sending love your way!
> 
> ~ Alli xoxo


	3. The Irish Lad and the Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses

Agitated. That's how I felt the next morning when I woke up. The previous evening I had written a letter to my siblings to tell them about the ridiculous lies of Draco Malfoy. I knew it would be a little bit of time before I heard anything back, but I knew I had to tell someone outside of school that would believe me.

I had trudged my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, not in any mood to see that stupid blond head of hair. I managed to make it to the Gryffindor table where I sat down next to Seamus who gave me a pleasant smile.

"Good mornin', Alice," he grinned as he grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured himself a goblet.

"Good morning," I smiled back.

"Harry was saying you had detention."

"It's completely outrageous," I furrowed my brow as I took the pitcher and poured myself juice. "He's faking, you know."

"He's a git. Don't know what else you'd expect."

I looked over at the sandy haired boy. We'd gotten along just fine the previous two years, but we'd both been closer to Harry than we had each other.

"I just- he makes me so mad," I frowned.

"He makes everyone mad," Seamus said through a bite of his toast.

"I know," I sighed as Dean, Ron, and Harry all joined the table around us.

"Hi Alice," Dean said as he sat down.

"Hi," I smiled and I turned to Harry.

"How much trouble do you reckon I'd be in if I knicked a dung bomb from Fred and George and threw it at Malfoy?"

"Depends. Are you going to look like Alice or someone else?" he asked.

"I never considered that detail," I smirked. "I suppose I could look like Crabbe or Goyle all the while."

"Or Parkinson," Ron grinned.

"None of you could be with me when I did it," I said as I looked at all four boys.

"And why not?" Ron narrowed is eyes as if I'd cheated him of the world's greatest treasure.

"You'd give me away! Why would a lot of Gryffindors be around a Slytherin?"

"Well, what if we hid?" Dean smirked.

"Well, all of this is completely hypothetical," I started with a grin. "But I wouldn't see any problem with that."

"What's completely hypothetical?" Hermione asked as she joined us.

"Nothing," we all chorused together. Hermione could not know of a potential idea to throw a dung bomb at Malfoy. I'd never hear the end of it.

"I highly doubt that, but I'll let it pass," she said as she narrowed her eyes specifically at me and Ron.

"I'm just complaining about my detention," I said, which was, in fact, a half truth.

"Well, I think we should trust Hagrid to give you a tolerable detention. He's our friend," Hermione said in her matter-of-fact tone.

"Oi! Parsons! Are you going to set anymore beasts on poor Malfoy?" an older Slytherin student taunted.

"Heard you conspire with the beasts," another Slytherin said.

A moment passed. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of a response, so I continued to eat my breakfast. Harry and I had begun to trade pieces of our breakfasts as Ron happily ate his entire plate.

"Does it hurt?" A cold voice sounded.

I glanced to the side and watched as Malfoy walked into the Great Hall with Parkinson. Crabbe and Goyle were walking close behind them. Malfoy's arm was wrapped in a sling and Parkinson gently placed her hand on his wrapped arm.

"Terribly. You know, if it weren't for Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two and I could've lost my arm," he whined loudly.

"Ignore him," Hermione whispered in a hushed tone.

"Of course, I wouldn't be in this predicament if it weren't for that Gryffindor," he sneered as he came closer.

"She's vile," Parkinson agreed.

I could see out of the corner of my eyes that the ends of my locks of hair were slowly becoming scarlet. The fiery color began to creep up towards my scalp.

"Alice," Harry warned.

"Filthy mudblood," Malfoy spat as he finally passed by.

In an instant I had stood up and spun around to face him. Apparently, the Slytherins hadn't expected me to stand up, but they quickly hid their surprise behind their sneers.

"Wanker," I spat back.

"Careful Parsons," Draco warned. "Wouldn't want to confirm everyone's suspicions."

"Careful Malfoy," I narrowed my eyes. "Wouldn't want to reveal the charade."

He sneered at me. I suppose from a distance it wouldn't look like a strong stand off. Malfoy was quite a bit taller than me. Yet the tension was thick as we had our brows furrowed at each other in anger. Even the footsteps that could be heard walking in our direction didn't tear us from the positions we held.

"Draco," a voice called. "Is there something wrong?" 

At the sound of the voice, Malfoy and I both looked over. Jessica Partridge was standing in front of us with a raised brow. I looked between her and Malfoy. Was there something I was missing? I thought Fred and George had been singing her praises? Why was she concerned about Malfoy? Malfoy in turn was staring at her with a face I'd never seen him give anyone. He almost looked worried.

"Nothing is wrong," he said as he composed himself.

"Alright. Well, you'd better go to eat your breakfast then," Jessica slowly. "Leave the Gryffindors to eat theirs."

Malfoy took one last look at me before sneering and stalking off with his cronies in tow. Jessica Partridge turned to face me.

"You'd best eat your food before it's cold," she started as she began to walk away. "And Alice? Don't let them bother you. It isn't worth it."

I stood for a moment more as I watched her walk away. I slowly sat down and l poked at my breakfast, completely perplexed by my interaction with the new Hogwarts tutor. 

⊱ ━━━━༺❀༻━━━━ ⊰

I gritted my teeth as I walked out to Hagrid's hut. All of my friends had to constantly remind me that my detention was being decided by Hagrid. There wasn't a chance that he'd have me polishing trophies or scrubbing the floors of the castle. As I reached his hut, he was waiting outside. He grinned softly as I walked up to him.

"Afternoon Alice," he smiled.

"Hello Hagrid," I smiled back.

"I'm sorry I had teh give yeh this detention. I know yeh didn't taunt ol' Malfoy."

I sighed as I looked up to him. He did look rather sorry, which wasn't much of a surprise.

"I understand. I wouldn't want to deal with the wrath of Snape or Lucius Malfoy either," I frowned.

"Well, yer detention is going to be helping my friend Jessica over here. There's a lot o' creatures that need feedin', and she could use the extra pair o' hands," Hagrid grinned. 

It certainly wasn't the worst detention I could have received, but I was terrified. I had never interacted with Jessica Partridge one-on-one before. Would she be warm and inviting? Or cold and calculated? I knew she had a good reputation as a student, Fred and George had told me as much during the feast two evenings ago.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jessica walk to stand just beside the giant pumpkins as she looked through supplies in her arms. Saying goodbye to Hagrid, I made my way to her and once she had noticed I was there, she greeted me with a smile.

"Miss Parsons, how are you today?" she asked.

"I have detention, so not so well," I sighed.

"Ah, I see. Well, it's a good thing that you are with me it seems," she laughed.

"Why is that?" I questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"We're going to have a relaxing time as we feed the creatures in the forest," she grinned.

"Really? My punishment is just feeding animals?" I asked in shock.

"It is indeed. Now put your bag and robe into Hagrid's hut and I'll grab the food," she instructed and I did as I was told. As I left Hagrid's hut the last time, Hagrid gave me a grin and a wave.

I followed her outside of the hut and walked beside her as she led me to the different creatures throughout the forest. It was silent for a good majority of the walk. It wasn't uncomfortable silence, it was almost like Jessica knew that the sounds of the forest were comforting to me. I soon began to open up to her with questions.

"Miss Partridge?" I asked.

"You can call me Jessica," she smiled.

"Okay, Jessica," I began with a responding smile, "I had a few questions for you."

"Alright, I promise to answer them if I can ask you one question in return," she smirked.

"That sounds alright," I began as I tossed a handful of food to a curious porlock. "I was wondering how you feel now that you're back at Hogwarts after your years as a student."

Jessica took a step towards the porlock and began to stroke its fur. It clearly enjoyed her company and snuggled close to her.

"Ah, well, I love this school. I have amazing memories from when I was your age, but it is a breath of fresh air to be here as a part of the staff. I feel very fortunate that Dumbledore asked me to return to help Hagrid. This is my porlock Vesper, by the way."

"Vesper looks very nice." I said as I crouched down beside the both of them. "What branches of magic do you prefer?"

"Magizooligy, Charms, to a lesser degree I enjoy Potions," she smiled.

"I love Charms," I smiled. "Is the magizooligy what you had originally wanted to pursue?"

"Yes. I often helped Hagrid tame the beasts out here. I had a niffler, Vesper here, a fairy, an abraxan. You name it, I probably tamed one," she laughed. "I felt like another Newt Scamander."

I grinned as she and I stood up once more. She brushed off the dirt from her denim jeans she'd been wearing. 

"I do have a question for you," Jessica started and I looked up at her. "They never told me what your detention was for. What did you do?"

I looked up at her expecting a critical glare. After all, I was in detention. However, she had a curious gaze and a small smirk directed in my direction. I felt like she understood me in some fashion.

"I taunted Malfoy," I mumbled as I looked towards a little curious niffler.

"Hello little guy," she smiled at the niffler. "Taunted Malfoy?" she chuckled.

"Yes. Harry had just returned on the back of Buckbeak and Malfoy was being typical Malfoy. I made fun of him and said that he had his knickers in a twist. He of course argued that he didn't and tried to prove his talent. Instead of doing what Hagrid had instructed, he just taunted both myself and Buckbeak."

"Is there more to the story?" she asked with a slight smile.

"At the Hospital Wing, I may have squeezed the gash and then called him a wanker. But I don't think Snape or Hagrid heard me say that!" I defended myself quickly.

"No. Snape couldn't of heard you. If he had there'd be hell to pay," she said before pausing. "He never liked me."

Had I been with anyone else, I would have expected a stern gaze when telling why I'd been given detention. However, after a moment, Jessica let out a belly laugh. I looked at her in surprise. Were professors and staff members supposed to laugh at what a student did that resulted in detention? I looked at her skeptically.

"I had a feeling whatever you did was nothing too serious," she said.

I let myself relax and smile. There was something unique about Jessica. Perhaps it was her demeanor or the way she carried herself. Perhaps it was the intriguing stories of her days as a student when she searched for the Cursed Vaults and her brother. It was more likely that I was beginning to feel as though I had an older sibling of my own looking at for me. This wasn't our first conversation, but it was most certainly our warmest and most light-hearted.

"Now, do not tell him that I told you this," she began. "When I was in my early years here as a student, his father came to inspect the school and I had to babysit him."

"You what?" I asked, a grin cracking upon my face.

"I babysat him with my very own Malfoy: Merula Snyde. We were assigned to watch him together. Merula was watching him at the beginning and he did not like that one bit. Messes were made, words were said, and as soon as I caught up to the two of them, Draco was taunting Merula. She cast a jelly-leg curse on me and he just had to have a go."

"Well that sounds about right," I sighed.

"Oh believe me when I say that the story gets better," she smiled. "He wanted to try the curse more than anything in that moment. Later that day I found out that his father's wand had been stolen. I was tasked with finding the wand, and you will never guess who stole that wand."

"Let me guess," I mused with a wide smile. "It couldn't have been Merula now could it?"

Jessica let out another belly laugh.

"It was Draco. He begged me not to tell his father that he had stolen it, and he was ready to let their house elf take the blame."

"Did his father find out that it was him?" I asked peering up at her.

"No. I kept his secret. I can't fully explain it, but his father had an energy that just did not sit well with me. I figured if Draco was so scared of his father discovering he was the one who stole it, it was best to bend the truth a tad."

"What did you tell his father then?"

"That we happened upon it in the courtyard. Draco was so happy that I didn't rat him out that he said he would be just like me when he finally made it to Hogwarts," she smiled. "I don't think he's quite lived up to that, but it was a nice sentiment at the time."

I let out a belly laugh of my own as I tried to imagine a tiny Malfoy roaming around Hogwarts wreaking havoc for two teenaged girls. Jessica truly had a heart of gold if she was willing to lie to Draco's father about the wand. She was right about the energy Lucius Malfoy possessed. I had never quite forgotten that on edge feeling that I had had that day in Diagon Alley before my second year. I'd felt bad for Malfoy. His father radiated the same energy that my own father had.

"Alright, now here's the only thing that I will say, Alice," Jessica said as she stopped walking once we had reached a darker part of the forest.

"What is that?" I asked as I turned to fully face her.

"As much as I know you don't want to, I advise that you apologize to him," she said as she finally gave me that pointed look I had been expecting the entire time I had been with her.

"You're right. I don't want to do that," I sighed as I turned and walked over to a small bird. I quickly held food out to him and watched as he quickly ate the food from my hand. I began to stroke his feathers.

"Believe me when I say that I have been there. I won't go into the nitty gritty of it all, but Merula and I had a very strained relationship until our fifth year. I understand not wanting to apologize and I understand how infuriating a person can be. I still believe, however, that you should be the bigger person."

I sighed and looked over to her. She looked concerned but she managed to give me a half-hearted smile. I knew she was right in what she was saying. I was the one who should be the bigger person. If nothing else, I would be able to use it as a way to call him out the next time he tried to say something.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"I can tell that wasn't very genuine," she laughed. "Alright, I think we've made enough rounds for this afternoon. Why don't you go pick up your bag and robes and head on up to the castle."

"Alright," I said and smiled at her. "I actually had fun helping you feed all of these creatures."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, you're free to come back and help me any time you'd like. I'm always making my rounds this time in the afternoon and would always appreciate the help."

I thought for a second. I didn't have too many classes on my schedule and I wasn't involved in any clubs. Helping Jessica with the creatures out her didn't seem like that bad of an afternoon activity.

"I'll accept that offer. I'll see you about," I smiled as I began to walk up to Hagrid's hut once more.

"Stay out of trouble, okay?" she requested and I shrugged.

"I make absolutely no promises!" I said as I broke out into a run up to the hut.

Hagrid gave me a basket of rock cakes to take with me up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I walked back to the castle in a calm and collected matter. I would keep the story as a secret between Jessica and I, however I knew I now possessed a true form of blackmail.

⊱ ━━━━༺❀༻━━━━ ⊰

I sat at a desk in the Common Room with my sketchpad and my sketching pencils. The only way I could find myself apologizing and putting an effort into the apology was by using something that I loved and enjoyed. Art seemed to be the best solution to that. I tried to think of what I could draw that would make sense. I decided to go with a dragon breathing fire. Inside the fire, I drew the word "sorry" throughout the flames. I put detail into the dragon, and as soon as I finished, I cast a charm to animate the dragon. As the dragon moved on the page, he puffed out fire with the word "sorry" flowing through.

The next morning in Transfiguration, I left the drawing on Malfoy's books as he was turned to talk to Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. I heard him shift in his seat. I sat in my seat beside Harry who raised an eyebrow at me.

"Jessica's suggestion," I whispered as Hermione and Ron also looked at me.

I risked a glance in Malfoy's direction as I adjusted my bag with my books. He was looking at the drawing while his cronies were all distracted with other things. He looked up at me and curtly nodded before placing the drawing in his bag. I looked away as I sat up in my seat once more. I couldn't tell if he'd accepted the apology, or if he was going to act like typical Malfoy.

However, I felt Jessica had the right idea by telling me to apologize. Either way, I had a favorable outcome. Either we'd be moved past the Buckbeak incident, or I'd have blackmail to hold over his head. Things were looking up for me in their own, crazy, magical way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm really excited about this story and I can't wait to share more with you! 
> 
> Much love!
> 
> ~ Alli xoxo


	4. Ballet and Mr. Diggory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Heart of Gold" by Neil Young

Nothing was said about the drawn apology I'd given Malfoy. I had figured that he knew it was from me, but we spent most of our time avoiding each other. After all, Jessica had her eyes on us constantly.

The week had passed by and I hadn't felt the relief that I felt when Saturday came in a long time. As soon as I'd finished my breakfast alongside my friends, I had run up to my dorm to change.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were both sat in the dorm room when I arrived. I pulled out a leotard and tights and received raised brows from both girls.

"What are you doing?" Lavender asked.

"Ballet," I said simply.

"Why do you always practice ballet? There's so much more that you could be doing," Parvati said as she leaned in.

In my first two years, I may have paused when asked the question of why I practiced. I had grown up in dance classes. I knew ballet, I knew tap, I had even begun to take jazz dance classes during the summer. It was a part of me, just like my magic, and just like my art. So why did I practice?

"It's an escape," I said as I walked to our bathroom to change. The lavender colored leotard had been a birthday gift from my nan over the summer.

"An escape from what?"

"Everything," I put my hair into a bun before grabbing my boom box. I grabbed a couple of cassette tapes off of my nightstand before running back down to the common room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking back into the common room as I had reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry and Ron looked at each other before looking at me.

"Already that time?" Ron asked with a grin.

"I need to remain in the best condition I can," I grinned.

"Where are you practicing today?" Hermione had asked.

I looked out of the window of the common room. It was a sunny day and the sun was shining brightly. I grinned over at the three of them as they glanced towards the window.

"It is lovely outside this morning," I noted.

"And it's still warm out," Harry agreed.

"I suppose the Clock Tower courtyard would be a nice place to study," Hermione chimed in.

"Just say we're going to the Clock Tower courtyard," Ron groaned.

I flashed all three of them a smile before raising my hand holding the boom box in the air.

"We're going to the Clock Tower courtyard!" I declared as I started marching forward.

I heard their footsteps follow me as we ran through the halls, different people hissing as I would bump them and others glaring at our excitement in the midst of the morning. I happily skipped along the cobblestone surrounding the fountain. I placed my boombox and cassette tapes on the edge of the fountain as Hermione sat down and opened a book. Harry and Ron smirked as I turned music on and began to stretch and dance.

"You look like a git when you do this," Harry laughed.

"Better than always looking like a git," I shot back with a grin.

"You are always so rude to us," Ron frowned.

I continued to practice my ballet throughout the remaining part of the morning. With being in the courtyard, many other students passed by and stared. Some looked on in curiosity, others in confusion. A group of Slytherins snickered as they walked past, but I wasn't going to let that bother me. After all, there was still that rumor going around that I had conspired with a hippogriff. I could always use it to my advantage.

I finally ceased my practicing when it was warm enough outside that I desperately needed a cool breeze. The four of us walked back to Gryffindor Tower were I changed into a comfortable outfit and grabbed my bag that had my sketchpad in it. I went to lunch with Harry, Hermione, and Ron before I went off on my own to go and find something to use as a reference for sketches. I found myself sitting on top of the hill looking down to Hagrid's hut.

I began to sketch out an outline of the hut including the pumpkins and puffs of smoke coming from the chimney. I could hear the birds chirping at one another in the heat of the afternoon and began to feel peaceful. I was able to add tiny details to the sketch as I narrowed my eyes at the hut, trying to find any detail I could.

As I worked on the sketch, I saw three figures walk around the hut, none of which were Hagrid. Confused, I focused in on the figures and noticed the tight curls of Jessica's hair. Realizing that she was about to go and feed the creatures nearby, I quickly packed my bag and ran down towards her. I almost tripped a few times in my hurry, and had to skid to a halt in front of the two strangers and Jessica. In my skidding, I managed to trip over a shovel in the dirt and fell flat on my face.

"Alice?" Jessica asked.

"Hi," I waved as I looked up. Jessica had an expression of concern and terror; though in her defense, I had come out of nowhere. I quickly realized that the two other figures were young men. One was tall, strapping, and looked like he could snap me in half if he chose to. The other I recognized to be a student a couple of years above me.

"Are you alright? I wasn't expecting to see you," Jessica asked as she helped me back up.

"I wasn't expecting to see you either. I was just sitting up on the hill and saw you," I admitted.

"Ah. Well, we were all about to go and feed the animals. Care to join us?" she asked with a smile.

I looked to the other two who simply smiled at me. I brushed the dirt off of myself and shrugged to the three of them.

"Sure. Why not?" I smiled.

"Great! You can put your bag in Hagrid's hut like last time," Jessica smiled. "And Alice, meet my fiancé, Barnaby," she pointed to the tall wizard beside her.

"Hello," Barnaby greeted.

"Hi," I smiled.

"And I'm sure you must have met Cedric," Jessica said while gesturing to the handsome Hufflepuff.

The truth was that I had in fact met Cedric before and this moment wasn't the first time I'd fallen flat on my face in front of him.

⊱ ━━━━༺❀༻━━━━ ⊰

_It was shortly after Hermione had been petrified during our second year. Everyone was still on edge while the rumors of Harry being the Heir of Slytherin died down a bit. The remaining muggleborns, including myself, were always on edge, never knowing if we'd be the next unfortunate petrification victim, or the first to be dead._

_On one particular afternoon, I happened to have been on my own as I made my way to the Great Hall for dinner. It was one of the only times I had ever felt fearful instead of confident. Scurrying through the hallway, I didn't pay attention to where I was going. As a result, I collided head on with another student._

_"Sorry!" I quickly muttered in apology as both of our bags and their contents went flying across the corridor. My sketchpad and pencils went rolling across the stone and my textbooks flew in the other direction._

_"It's okay! Are you alright?" a warm voice, almost like rich caramel, sounded beside me._

_When I looked up, I saw one of the most attractive boys in Hogwarts. I knew that this boy in front of me was older than me, and I had seen him in passing with the other students in Hufflepuff house. It didn't hurt that I recognized him from the Hufflepuff quidditch team._

_"I'm okay," I mumbled as I rubbed my arm._

_"Here, let me help you," he smiled as he went to help me pick up my belongings. I tried to gather his belongings that had also flown across the corridor. "I'm Cedric by the way."_

_"I know," I said with a smile. "You're the Hufflepuff seeker."_

_"Fan of quidditch I see," he mused._

_"I'd better be. My best friend is the Gryffindor seeker," I smiled._

_"Ah, yes. You're one of Harry Potter's best friends," he grinned. "Alice, right?"_

_I nodded as I handed him his textbooks and he picked up my sketchpad. It happened to be open and as he looked down, he smiled at the artwork that he saw. It happened to be a sketch of Harry and Ron._

_"You helped to make that banner for the Gryffindor team, didn't you?" he grinned._

_"With Dean Thomas. I'm still really proud of it."_

_"You should be. It's a fun banner."_

_Cedric handed me the sketchpad and put his books into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder once more. He crossed his arms and seemingly oozed confidence._

_"Are you headed somewhere in particular?" he asked._

_"Dinner. Normally I'd be with either Harry or Ron, but they're already there," I said with a tiny edge of nerves showing through as I put my sketchpad in my bag._

_"Are you okay?" Cedric asked as he picked up on my tone._

_I looked at him cautiously before shaking my head. There was something roaming the castle that could possibly kill me. I wasn't too thrilled about walking and doing things on my own._

_"Did you want someone to walk with? I'm on my way to dinner as well."_

_"I'd appreciate it," I admitted._

_"Then, let's go down to the Great Hall."_

_Cedric walked down to dinner with me, and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I wasn't usually nervous or fearful, but the possibility of death was most definitely something that put me on edge._

_"That picture is very good, just so you know," he smiled as we rounded the corridor leading to the Great Hall._

_"Thanks," I smiled to myself._

_"Well, here we are," he said as we entered through the doors._

_"Thank you for walking with me."_

_"You're welcome. If you ever need someone to walk with and I'm around, just come over, okay?"_

_"Okay," I smiled._

_Cedric gave me one last charming smile before he walked over to the Hufflepuff table. I made my way to the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron were eating their dinner. Harry gave me a relieved smile as I joined them, and I knew it was because we were all on edge after Hermione had been petrified._

_In the next couple of months before Harry had finally defeated the basilisk, Cedric helped walk me to different places a handful of times. Each time we made small talk and learned a little more about one another. Even though I didn't consider him a best friend, I felt like someone was watching out for me._

_We typically waved to one another in the halls, but now standing beside him once again, I realized that there was a lot that I didn't know about the boy beside me._

⊱ ━━━━༺❀༻━━━━ ⊰

"Hello, Alice," Cedric smiled as Jessica handed me a bag of food for the creatures.

"Hello."

"Alright, well, Alice, why don't you go with Cedric to feed the animals in the grasslands area? Barnaby and I can feed the forest animals," Jessica smiled.

Cedric and I quickly made sure we had enough supplies before we made our way to the grasslands. A few of the animals that I had fed earlier in the week with Jessica began to pop out, excited for food.

"Well, it was nice to see Barnaby again," Cedric smiled as he tossed a handful of food to a few curious creatures.

"Did you know him?" I asked as I noticed Jessica's porlock, Vesper, walking closer for food.

"I was a first year when they were sixth years. I actually became friends with them because of Penny Haywood," he said as he dug into the food and spread some out for a group of shy porlocks.

"Oh that's right! I forgot you were in the same year as Fred and George," I smiled.

"Yes, but they've known Jessica far longer than me," he continued as I walked up to Vesper and gave him food directly.

"Because of their older brothers?" I asked.

"Yeah. Bill and Charlie were really good friends with her. I think Bill was one of her best friends for years," he commented.

"I'd like to think that I'll still be friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione long after we leave Hogwarts," I sighed as we continued on our adventure of feeding animals in the grasslands.

"You've been friends with Harry since you started at Hogwarts, right?"

"Actually we've been best friends since we were in nappies. He came to live across the road from me when he arrived in Surrey. It's always been us and we became friends with Ron and Hermione after we came here," I smiled.

"You two are always seemingly attached at the hip," he grinned.

"Eh, lately he's been more attached to Ron, but we always were growing up. His family went to the church my father was the minister of. We would always run around the church and find the grape juice they had for communion."

"Grape juice?"

"My dad hates alcohol. Instead of wine, we had grape juice," I shrugged.

"Ah. I see," he said as we laid out food for a group of pixies.

"Who was Penny Haywood?" I asked as we continued to look for other creatures.

"The most popular girl at Hogwarts. She's a real nice girl. She was excellent at Potions, and even Snape didn't hate her," he grinned.

"That is a major selling point," I grinned.

"She's been friends with Jessica since their first year. And then there's Ben, Andre, Tonks, Skye, Chiara... Really the list goes on. I'd reckon Jessica was as popular as Penny," he sighed.

"Sort of like how you're quite popular yourself?"

"Alice, your best friend is literally The Boy Who Lived and you are the cheeky one out of your friends. If I'm quite popular, you're quite famous," Cedric grinned.

"Pft! I'm only mentioned when Harry is mentioned," I rolled my hand nonchalantly in his direction.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, then what is this I hear of you setting a beast on Draco Malfoy," he grinned cheekily.

"Hey! I did not conspire with the hippogriff. It was a happy coincidence," I shrugged.

"Really? Then do tell me what actually happened," he grinned.

And I did. I told him the entire story, from beginning to end. From the moment I had taunted Malfoy to the moment I squeezed the gash on his arm. Repeating it did make me wince at my rather classlessness in squeezing his wound, but I was still satisfied with my rebuttal against Malfoy none the less.

"Never piss of a hippogriff," Cedric winced. "Or you."

I laughed heartily as I heard a pair of footsteps sounding in our direction. Cedric and I were continuing to laugh as we looked over and saw Jessica and Barnaby walking in our direction.

"Alright, well, dinner is about to be served up at the castle. I suggest you two pick up the pace and go eat. Cedric, are you still planning to help out with the creatures?" Jessica pushed her hair out of her face as she spoke to him.

"Of course," he grinned.

"Helping with the animals? As in regularly?" I asked with earnest curiosity.

"Yes," Cedric smiled at me.

"Well, that sounds like a nice way to spend the afternoons," I mused with a smile all my own.

"Would you like to help out as well?" Jessica asked. I looked to her as she smiled and over at Cedric who was smiling as well. "I'm sure Hagrid would appreciate another student taking an interest in the care of these creatures."

"He would. As would I," Barnaby grinned.

"Well, then it's settled. I'll help you all out with the creatures," I smiled.

"Then I'll see you both on Monday afternoon," Jessica smiled sweetly. "Off to dinner, both of you."

"Yes ma'am," Cedric and I chimed.

Cedric and I retrieved the items we had left near Hagrid's hut when we gathered supplies earlier. We happily made our way back to the castle talking about our respective summers. It was nice to walk with him under better circumstances.

When we arrived in the Great Hall, he bid me a farewell before joining his friends at the Hufflepuff table. I went on my way to join my friends at the Gryffindor table.

"I see he still walks with this year," Ron mused as he helped himself to a great pile of meat and potatoes.

"He's a nice boy. Very nice," I shrugged as I myself scooped food onto my plate.

"Does someone fancy a Hufflepuff?" Ron grinned.

I laughed aloud at his accusation. It's true that I had very quickly begun to fancy different boys at Hogwarts. During our first year, I fancied Oliver Wood for a solid month before his quidditch talk almost murdered me. I next fancied George, but I never told a single soul; that conversation would have been downright embarrassing. I fancied George until second year where I found myself completely entranced by Lee Jordan. That faded away towards the end of our spring term.

"As if. He's just nice. He watched over me when that bloody basilisk was slithering amuck and he just so happens to be friends with Jessica," I said pointedly.

"So are we all just running a tally of the boys she fancies this year?" Seamus cracked.

For an unknown reason, I felt myself flush at his teasing. I was used to Ron and Harry teasing me relentlessly. Seamus was different somehow. His teasing left me feeling almost disappointed.

"No you are not," I finally mustered. "I'll make sure that if I, per chance, found myself fancying someone, that you lot never find out."

"It'll be your little secret?" Harry smirked.

"Yes," I glared.

"But we'd only want to congratulate the lad," Ron teased.

"I hate you all," I rolled my eyes. "Remind me to never let any of you live it down when you fancy a lass."

"Who said we'd ever tell you?" Dean grinned.

I opened my mouth to respond but was interrupted by a group of Slytherins walking past. The leader had that damned head of white blond hair that barely skimmer his brow as he passed on a long path to his house's table.

"Mudblood," he spat as he walked past.

Brimming with anger at being called a mudblood for what seemed like the millionth time, I began to push myself from the table. Before I could even blink or utter a single syllable, Seamus Finnigan had stood up and placed himself between me and Draco Malfoy.

"Why don't you just slither back to where you came from?" Seamus spat.

"Pathetic. Having fun with Finnigan as your knight in shining armor, Parsons?" Malfoy taunted.

"I'm tired of you running your mouth around her. That bloody hippogriff was your own fault," Seamus said dangerously.

"Besides, I've already given you your apology," I said behind gritted teeth.

Malfoy looked at me and blinked for a moment. I could have been wrong, but he looked puzzled at first before a look of realization paints his face. He laughed and smirked.

"Right. And I suppose all should be forgiven, then?" he mused.

"Yes. Unless you would like me to tell everyone a very interesting story I heard about you," I smirked.

"Story? What story?" his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Three words. Jessica. Merula. Wand," I ticked the words off on my fingers and watched as his mouth gaped in horror.

"You wouldn't," he accused.

"Try me," I grinned.

Seamus looked between the two of us before placing his hands on my arms and looking at me.

"Whatever it is, don't say it. The stupid git's not worth it," Seamus whispered.

I looked him dead in the eye and his blue eyes sparkled with an intensity that I hadn't seen the Irish boy possess before. I relented and looked back at Malfoy.

"I will, if you push me one more time," I warned venomously.

"Let's go," Malfoy sneered and led his cronies to the Slytherin table. I watched them retreat, Malfoy looking over his shoulder to meet my eye once.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Seamus asked softly.

"I am," I paused and remembered my conversation with the boys earlier in the week. "But does anyone fancy throwing a dung bomb tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I'm very excited about this story and I love these guys with every bit of my Slytherin heart. I'll see you all in the next chapter!
> 
> Much love!
> 
> ~ Alli xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Thank you for reading the first chapter of Alice's story! Hopefully this gives you a little bit of an idea of how her story began. The next chapter is truly where the large part of her story begins. 
> 
> Each chapter will have a song that I've paired with it, whether it have relevance to the chapter or if it just gives the vibe I was aiming for. They'll always be posted in the beginning notes along with a chapter's warnings if they are needed. This work is also published on Wattpad under my username UnfabulousMiracle.
> 
> I hope you are all doing well! Happy 2021!
> 
> ~Alli xoxo


End file.
